Temptations
by narutofan96sasuke
Summary: Sasuke is the new kid in school and he has to do a project with a girl named Sakura Haruno.Every other girl wants to be his partner and is trying to get Sakura to give in.Will they get down with there project in time and will he figure her out? Read peas.
1. The First Hour

I got this idea from my friend who i thank! ^_^ Its called Temptations. Its weird how most of my stories come from my dreams. SUMMER IS FINNALY HERE MORE UPDATES! Enjoy. Its now May 29, 2011 9:00 pm and im starting this chapter.  
>Disclamiar: I dont own Naruto.<p>

Sakura sat quietly in her chair in the middle of class copying notes from the board. Other students ran wildly around the class considering that class hadn't started yet.  
>The teacher walked in later then ever.<p>

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto screeched from his seat in the back of the class.  
>"Clam down Naruto, this time I have a truthful and reasonable explation for my lateness today."<p>

"Oh so you admit that your other latenesses were fake and lies?" Naruto smirked.  
>"Ummmmm." Kakashi stammered."Anyway I was in the office and come to find out we have a new student in our school and our last period class students. I would like for you to all greet him." He said as a tall boy walked in the class. He had onxy eye color and wore a suit like outfit. His looks made the girls in the class drool on thier desk in anticapation to now who is was.<p>

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I transfer here from Hillton Prep." "Alright Sasuke, you may take your seat next to Sakura Haruno." Kakashi said as Sakura look up for the source of the calling of her name.

Sasuke sighed looking around at the other members of his class before quitely walking over to the seat hoping but she wasn't a fangirl. Though he knew she probly was. He watched and waited for her to scream or look up drooling but it never came. Instead she keeped her eyes on the board and her paper.  
>She looked up feeling the presense of someone looking at her.<br>"Can I help you?" She asked.  
>Sasuke was shocked. This girl probly didn't even pay attetion when he said his name and yet his looks didn't even phase her, not that he was complaining, that was good on his behalf but it was different.<p>

All the other girl surrouned his chair.  
>"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" Karin the school slut screamed.<br>"Don't talk to him like what?" She snaped. "All I said was 'Can I help you' like I would to any other regular person staring at me indifferently. He is a regular person right?" She asked looking over to him getting a nod in response.

"Well you can't talk to him like that cause he's not normal to use, he is above normal." Karin's lacky Ami said.

"Yea your just mad cause someone like him will never like some ugly skinny think your sexy bitch like you." Her other lacky Minary said.

"Sakura gave her a hard glare and responed saying only this, "Whatever as if I care who he goes out with besides he is new here give him time to fit in before you go "ASUMMING" he wants to go out with you or anyone else." She said adding extra emphasis to assuming and still getting all her notes.

"Alright class I have an assignment for you. Its a partner assginment and since there is any equal ammount of boys and girls since mister Uchiha has joined us I wont have any problems." He said pulling out a updated list with his students names on. He started calling out pairs. "Naruto your with Hinata, Mack your with Kimi."

"I bet I get Sasuke." Karin mused. "I say a specail connection between us when he first walked in the class." She said glaring at Sakura.  
>"Karin your with Soki."<br>"What I WANT TO BE WITH SASUKE-KUN! "  
>"Sakura your with Sasuke. Now your assignment is to do a 25 page essay on five different things, Animal, Plant, Red Blood, White Blood, and the Heart. I want you to write three information pages for each and 2 pictures for each. You may be dissmised." He said passing out the papers to each student as they left the class.<p>

Sakura handed Sasuke her email and number. "This is so you can txt, call or message me about or project. I'm going to the library to get started. You can come and work on it with me if you want to." She said grabing a sheet from Kakashi. "Later sensei." She smiled.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he saw her walk off the school parking lot.  
>"I told you im going to the library." She said still walking. "Don't you have a car?" "No."<br>"Hn."  
>"Che." She said go towards the bus stop getting on the bus leaving.<p>

She is very confusing. Not like other girls. He thought getting in his car driving off towards the library to meet her.

_  
>Ok How was that for a first chapter? Please rate? You get cyber cookies? ^_^ If you like more chapters coming soon. It is still May 29, 2011 and its 10:04 pm and im done with this chapter!<p>

Spell check isn't showing up so sorry for the mistakes


	2. The Project

I know what you guys are think this is the fastest update i have ever made. Well I would update this story every 1 or two days but this one came late because this story didn't porgress as fast I tought it would. Any way chapter 2 should be longer then chapter 1 was. Here we go! On with the story! If tere is any spelling mistakes, im sorry word check won't work right now...

Disclaimar: I dont own Naruto but if I would make the romance he said he is waiting for later to show would happen sooner but wouldn't be that vivid. And if I owned it I doubt it would get many views any way. Or Windows 7

Chapter 2: Class Project Part 1

Sasuke sighed driving driving down the rode towards the library. He stop at the red light seeing the library right across the street . He saw the bus go by and Sakura getting off. She walked in the library.

As he arrived, he saw her on the computer so he decide to go and get some books that had to do with thier subjects. He pulled up a chair beside her and sat the books down. 'She is so differnt from other girls. Most girls I have projects with stare at me while I do the work the whole time... Kinda ironic.' He thought.

"Excuse me, Uchiha do you have a eye problem or something cause you've been staring at me since you got to school this morning."

"Hn." He said turning back to the book.

"The library will be closing in 10 minutes so finish up saving and printing the work you have." The library annouced.

Sakura saved the things she collected to a flash drive and printed the pictures of the heart she had found.

"Are those books useful to our project Uchiha?" Sakura asked with a raise eyebrow.  
>"Yea." He said getting up to go and check them out. The left out the library and Sakura check the time.<br>"Hmmm. Its 5:00 know so the next bus going to my house she be here in about 1 minute." She said looking down the street seeing the bus. "Catch ya later Uchiha." She said running towards it.

"EH What the hell arent you gonna get some of these books?"  
>"No I have the morden thing we call Windows 7 its interenet on there." She said with 'as a matter of fact' tone.<br>"I know what Windows 7 is." He said alittle annoyed.  
>"I bet you do and dont get smart with me Uchiha."<br>"Im not getting smart with you, im telling you the truth, and don't you have a bus to catch or something?" He said gesturing to the bus which was leaving.

"Ah dammit!" she screamed as the bus flew past her.  
>"I"can take you home." "Fuck you!"<br>"Oh, such now do you want to do that before I take you home or after?"  
>"Your such a prick I don't have time for this!" She screeched walking away from him pulling out her phone.<br>"Ouch that im offended by your harsh comments. Now don't be rash." He said walking over to her taking her phone out of her hand.  
>"Give me my damn phone back! I have to find away home."<br>"I offered to take you, the offer is still open." He mused.  
>"Ok fine you can take me home but cut the crap Uchiha." She said snatching her phone walking towards his car.<br>"That female is something else." He said also walking towards his car and opeing the door for her then going to his side.

"Where is your house?" He asked driving down the road breaking the slince that had formed when they got in the car.

"Oh just keep driving down this road." She said staring out the window. "Im the third house right here." She pointed.

"Ok, guess i'll see you tommorow." He opened the door for her letting her out.  
>"Yea later."<p>

Ok im kinda tired this is my fourth week of schoool and i have been writng on this story and some others though im only gonna upload this and konoha high... see how tired i am? im not even captilazing my words... ehhhh anyway... bye...


	3. Author Note

Alright people! Its a new year and a new me! I have plans to update sooner. Unfortaunatly, my internet was still down so these updates came later then I expected. So I give you two new stories,(One DBGT and one that was deleted that I perfected and brought back.) two new chapters of The Sleepover Mishappening..(The last two mind you) A new chapter of Temptations, a new chapter of KHSH and a new chapter of Sakura's New has been a lonely year without the internet but now thats it is back, Im happy! TTFN Fanfiction Family. Dont forget to pm and review! :^)

Ok. Just so you know Sakura's New School is discontinued. But if you liked that story,(which I bet it sucked..) I am making a new revised longer version. (But not before I upload my other new stories that were mentioned above.) It's called The Change in My Life.

OH and to you Pair of Kings fans, as you know, Brady and Makayla just kissed and now Mitchel Musso(Brady)is getting taken off the of a DUI. Look on the internet.(WHY DOES EVERY GOOD THING DIE YOUNG?)

*A favor from your fellow author*

BTW, Who here likes One Piece? I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE One Piece... Anyway I ask that because even though One Piece doesn't come on in america anymore,(Atleast not in my part... Does it come on where you guys live?) they still dub it in english and make the manga. But they don't make the video games. How bootleg is that? If you want to get One Piece games in america and anywhere else, tell me. Im going to see if I can do something about it. I simply, no, majorly love One Piece better than anything else.(for now anyways) Anyway,on a different topic, if you guys have some awesome One Piece imaages, i'd love to see them. Im making anime videos for youtube and I need more images. Perferably One Piece(of course) Naruto, Bleach, Air Gear, Kanon, Inuyasha, Deltora Quest, Rosario + Vampire, Kingdom Hearts, Full Metal Alchemist(Brotherhood), Heavens Lost Property, Hellsing Ultimate(OVA) Ikki Tousen, Kenichi and Dragon Ball(Z,GT) and any other anime you guys can think. Just tell me the name with the picture. Gozaimasu Tomodachis! (Bows politly) 


	4. The Project Part 2

My A/N had got kinda lenghty, so i deleted what was previously here. Tell me what you guys think of this story so far so I want keep going with out a reason.  
>Disclamir: I dont own Naruto. ( Btw I will only do point of view when the charaters are at home or not in the same place.)<br>OK Im offical back... I think... Jan 20th 2012..

BTW Sasuke and Naruto knew each other form some online chat base. I might use that at some point in here.

Ok just so you guys know... Im kinda clusmy and I had another accident. On thanksgiving it was a broke finger... i surived Christmas and New Years then on V-Day I burised my eye... {Aren't I just wonderful (sarcasm...)}  
>Start: Jan 20th 2012<p>

End:Feb 22th 2012

Oh i realzed I might have confused you guys with saying Naruto was in there bio class. but since im three chappies in lets say hes not...  
>_<p>

Chapter 3: Class Project Part 2

*Sakura's Pov.*

I walked in my house with a sigh.  
>My father was sitting on the couch wacthing tv and my mother was in the kitchen cooking.<br>"What took you so long to get home Sakura?" My father asked when the comercail came on.  
>"I have a new project and I had to go and find some quick information before I got home so I made a stop by the library." I said walking up the stairs towards my room.<p>

"Its a partner assignment and im trying to go ahead and get my part out of the way which is to find images and information on the heart, the red blood cells so on."

"Oh sounds intresting. Is your patner Ino this time?" My mother asked. "No. It was girls partnering with boys and my partner is a boy named Sasuke Uchiha. Besides, Ino's not in my class."  
>"You mean THE Sasuke Uchiha?" My father jumped.<br>"I guess. I dont know. What do you mean?"  
>"Well, my boss just moved her like a week a go and he has a son who he tells me is Sasuke Uchiha. HE said he would be attending you school."<p>

"Yea I guess thats him then. Im going to take a shower than work on my project. Call me when dinner is ready?" I asked them both. "Sure thing honey." The both stated.

I walked upstairs and threw my stuff on my bed grabbing some fresh clothing and going into the bathroom.  
>I stepped into the shower and let the water soothe away a long day of work.<br>After finishing my shower I grabbed my laptop and my flash drive and started to work on my end of the project. "Ok so I have pictures of the heart and my information on red blood cells. Finding images for the blood cells and information for the heart should be quite simple." I said as I took aim at my work.

*Sasuke Pov.*

I drove down the street in silince thinking about Sakura.  
>She was the only girl who ignored me today.<br>Even the girls I saw walking down the hallway gawked at me.  
>But I guessed she was different,<br>Either way I couldn't let it bother me.  
>Besides, I thought, it could be fun to say other girls reactions when I hang around her.<p>

I stepped out of my car when I arrived home and walked up to the front porch of my home.  
>I unlocked the door and stepped in surpised to see Itachi sitting on top of our 52" flat screen banging on it mumbling "Stupid cable." which through me off considering the Tv was so, well, flat.<br>"Idiot."I murmured walking in the kitchen where my mother was.  
>"Hey hunny how are you?" My mother asked.<br>"Hi." I said though I wasn't really paying attieon.  
>I walked towards the fridge and grabbed a soda along with a pepporoni hot pocket and walked up stairs.<p>

"I know that look little brother something is bothering you. Care to tell me about it?"  
>"Hn."<br>"You want to play the guessing game?"  
>"Hn."<br>"Ok. So let me guess, it happen at school?"  
>"Hn."<br>"It was in the class you went into when you got there?"  
>"Hn."<br>"It was a girl in that class who didn't pay any atteion to you?"  
>"Hn."<br>"And now your stuck doing a project with her and you can't help but stare and try to guess whhy she isn't fond of you like other girls are and inside you think that you need to find away to "figure this girl out". Am I right?"  
>"Hn." I hned walking away.<br>"I know in your fucked up language "Hn" means yes."  
>I was trying my best to ignor Itachi, for someone to be the "smartess son" he sure acted dumb.<br>I walked into my room throwing my bag noshaluntly in the corner. I pulled out my laptop and drop the books I got on my bed.  
>I began on my part of the project.<br>Then it hit me. Naruto is suppose to be going to this school but I didn't see him none today.  
>I took a bit of my hot pocket.<br>Maybe I should call him.  
>"Naruto."<br>"SASUKE YOU OLD BUDDY! I thought you said you were coming to my school starting today?" He asked anticapatied.

"I was. I came during 7th period."  
>"You came that fucking late? Oh what do you take that period?"<br>"Biology? I think." I questionablely answered.  
>"Oh you take classes with Sakura,Shino and the others."<br>"Yea."  
>"You still don't talk much do you teme?"<br>"Shut up dobe. Thats not why I called you. I called you to ask you if you have to do this project to."  
>"Yea I do. I got partnered with this girl named Hinata. She blushes to much if you ask me." "Well I didnt ask you. Anyway later."<br>I thought for a moment then made the decsion to call Sakura and ask her how was it going with her part of the project but assuming what I saw earlier today, she probly is already finish with her part.

*Sakura's Pov.*

My phone ringing sorta startled me considering how I was deep in my work.  
>I looked at the number which was unreconnizable so I answered it to see who it was.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hello."<br>"Who is this and why are you calling my phone."  
>"Hn."<br>"Uchiha huh?"  
>"Hn."<br>"Is that what you called to say because if it is you should know I got work to finish so im hanging up." I said takeing the phone off my ear.

"Wait, no, I called you to ask you waht exactlly should I be doing?"  
>"Well considering how I did the heart already and im finding pictures for the red blood cells so you should probly search up white blood cells and Animals. I think Kakashi said we could pick any animal or plant to work on. I chosen the Venus plant so if you find the images I will find the information that way we both did the same amount of work."<p>

"Ok." He said hangging up.  
>"Ugh." I sighed getting back to work.<br>'We should be done with this work by tonight if Uchiha does his part. I'll just bring all my work to school with me tommorow and hope he does the same.' I thought looking at the time which showed 8:30 pm.

*Sasuke's Pov.*

"If Sakura does all she said she was doing and gonna do before she goes to sleep then we should be done with our project tonight." I hoped that she would so that we could be done tommorow.  
>Deciding I should get started, I pulled my laptop infront of me and began my research.<p>

*The Next Day*

*Sakura's Pov.*

I made my way tiredly downstairs after finishing my shower and putting my work in my bag carring it down with me.  
>I ate my breakfast and drunk some oj, said bye to my mom and left off for school.<p>

When I arrived at school, My friend Ino walked up to me.  
>"Hey Sakura, I heard that you and the new kid Sasuke got partnered up on a project amd I also heard he was H O T! Ino exclamied.<br>"Calm down Ino its not that critcal."  
>"Oh, really?" Ino said look towards Karin who was attmepting to flirt with Sasuke."He looks critcal to me."<br>I looked over at Sasuke who was walking over to me.  
>"Hey did you do your part?" Sasuke asked.<br>Of course I did Uchiha. Why do you ask?"  
>"Just wanted to make sure." He walked away.<br>"Asshole."  
>"HOT asshole!" Ino corrected.<p>

*Sasuke Pov.*

I walked into the school looking for my first peirod class.  
>I walked in the english class and saw Naruto leaning back in the desk with his head on the desk behind him talking to a girl with light purple eyes.<p>

"So Hinata-chan you wanna go catch a movie after school?" I heard him ask her. I soon saw his desk get pulled by some dude with a dog and he fell through the hole between his desk and the girls causing everyone to laugh.

I walked over to him and pulled him up.  
>"SASUKE OLD BUDDY! I missed you!" He screamed jumping up and down.<br>"Calm down dobe. Shit you'll cause a scene." "What kind of scene?"  
>"One that doesn't need to happen."<br>"What ever you say uke!"  
>"Hn. Dobe.""I smirked. Somethings never changed.<p>

"Take your seats class!" Ginma yelled.

I saw students scrambling across the room as Ginma stood infront of the class.

"Alright guys pull out your William Shakespear books." He said as kids groaned.  
>"I don't wanna read Willspear Shakeiams!" Naruto moaned. "Your not reading Willspear Shakeiams today."<br>"Awesome really?"  
>"Yea we're reading Willams Shakespear! Now take out your fucking book!" Ginma yelled.<br>Naruto groaned displeased at the fact that he still had to read.

*With Sakura*

"Come on Ino were going to be late." Sakura said grabing he blond friend (who was still staring off after Sasuke) to Geometry class.

Ok... Im lost for words. But people want what people get...


	5. Authors Note Please Read

So, as I know. You guys want updates. I thank you for taking your time and reading my stories. I know I'm not the best of authors, but I do try. So, I'm going to make a promise, My birthday is on the 17 of September. I promise you that I will have my One Piece one shot, my Sleepover Mishappening last chapter and my The Change in My Life second chapter up by then. I will try to also update a story, ( the ones left of course.) Of your choice. This Authors note has been added as a new chapter to all my stories so I will get everyones reviews... Tell me. Out of the remaining three, which do you want updated by the 17? My Jarudo story?  
>My DBGT story?<br>My Konoha High story?

It's up too you.

SO now, I'm off to draw my images of my fav anime and couple.. One Piece.. Luffy and Nami.. (I draw good but it takes too long.. ) Well see you guys in the next chapters! Again~ Thanks for all your support, you guys are the best! 


	6. Please Read

Hey Guys guess what? I GOT TO SEE JUSTIN BIEBER N CONCERT! Also, I am running for Teenager of The Year! Wish me good luck! Oh and also.. the next chapter of all these stories will be update as soon as possible! School isn't going well for me so I barely have time to type or brainstrom ideas to type.. Also the computer in my room is broken... Again... So I have to share with my brother.. Who some of you on here may know as bloodkunai.. Btw, If you don't, while your waiting on my stories to be updated, go and check out his.. In my defense, he is a MUCH better author than I am.. SO just incase I don't get back to you guys before January, Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas, Kawanza, Hanuuka(Sorry if it's spelt wrong) and what ever else is celebrated before January. I just want to say to last things. First off. I am loving Fairy Tail now.. So it is very hard to make the choice if it or One Piece is my favorite anime at the time... What you should know is that I am working on a Fairy Tail story but I am not so up to date with the anime or manga so it might be a New Years story so I can get caught up.. Second thing is, Thank you all for being so very patient with me and inspiring me to not give up on this little... hobby or whatever it may be called.. Thank you all so much for your support and time!

So that's it I have to go and if you did take the tim out of your busy life to read this Authors Note, do me a favor and type in the box below and leave a review of your thoughts! 


End file.
